Daddy's Little Annie
by AsphodelSnape
Summary: After a fire tore through his home killing his family, Severus Snape never thought he would be happy again. 10 years later Hermione Granger is the new professor. Can she help Severus find happiness again? and why does a new student look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1 -**

The sky was surrounded by smoke and the street was lit with a soft ember glow as it slowly began to flood with many flashing lights and the sounds of sirens. But the residence of Fleming drive had eyes for only one thing, a man of around 31 was sat on the grass clutching the body of his wife, his cries could be heard above all the noise but he didn't care. The man raised his head to look at his burning home feeling the heat on his face, he had returned home not long ago to find his house up in a blaze and the firemen carrying the body of a women out of the house and lying her on the ground. He had run towards them to look down and see the brown curls and petite body that belonged to his wife, this was when he broke down and collapsed to the floor in tears,

"no, no. .no please love, please don't leave me. .. don't go where I cant follow. . ..CYRUS!" he sobbed "come back" he finished in a whisper, the world around him disappeared as he sat there cradling the body of his best friend, the woman who had been kind enough to marry him although she knew they were not in love with each other, the heat on his face soon turned his attention and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from the smouldering mess that was once his home that was until he remembered. He head suddenly snapped up "Annie" he whispered to himself, he slowly lay his wife gently back down on the grass, kissing her cooling lips one last time and a final whisper "I will never forget you for as long as I live sleep well my friend" he held back another sob and ran to the men in uniform.

"You! Where is she? my little girl?" he asked a man dressed in black who simply ignored him and carried on with his conversation, this flared the anger in him as he grabbed the officers arm and spun the man to face him "Excuse me! Where is my daughter? . . .where is she?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"do you live here sir?" the officer questioned, this only made the husband mad he needed to know where his daughter was."yes I do, I am Severus Snape and that is my w..wife. .. Cyrus lying on the ground . . . .d..dead!" his black eyes had once again clouded over and tears were slowly running down his face with no intention to stop as he chocked out the word dead. "Please tell me . . .where is my little girl? Where is my Annie?" he tried to control his breathing but it wasn't making it any easier to breathe or to stop the pain in his chest "_please let her be ok"_ he thought_ "I cant loose her too. . . She's my baby ." _

" Im so sorry sir we couldn't find A little girl, The childs room was destroyed before we could get in there" the officer didn't want to continue as he saw the pain increase in Severus' eyes, but he knew he had to "Im so sorry but im afraid sh …she's gone sir." that was all it took before an anguished scream filled the street and that was all the residents needed to know that the sweet little Annie with the big black eyes and bouncy raven curly pigtails, adored by all who laid eyes on her, had been lost in the fire. The Father of the little girl sat in the middle of the road, his head buried in his knees, sobbing uncontrollably the once terrifying Professor was gone and in his place was a broken man. He had nothing left his life was meaningless, his wife and beautiful little girl had been cruelly taken away from him… he was alone, and he couldn't bare it, it was only this morning he held his sweet daughter in his arms as she tried to read to him with his help he had brushed her hair into the pigtails she loved to wear to school. He would never hold her again he would never read her bedtime stories or tuck her in at night he will never hear her beautiful voice sing their lullaby together.

He would never hear her say "I Love you Daddy" again.

Hours had passed, or so he thought, before he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he slowly raised his head to see the recognisable face of Albus Dumbledore his saddened face was looking down at him his eyes had lost there usual twinkle and a tear of his own rolling down his cheek. "I am so sorry son… we were too late" he hastily brushed the tear away.

"Headmaster ….they're….they're" but he couldn't finish as a fresh wave of sobs wracked his body. Dumbledore gently shushed Severus and helped him to his feet bracing him in a hug before slowly guiding him to the corner where they watched the body of his wife being covered in a white material and carried away in silence . But what they didn't know was that only one had truly died that night.

**AN: Sooo watcha think? . .. Good :D… lame : ( . . .or would you just like to shoot me now? …..leave a review please and thank you **

**~AsphodelSnape~**


	2. Chapter 2 Life Goes On

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to My uncle Geordie who sadly passed away 17/09/11 **_

_**Rest in Peace xxx**_

**A.N Half Blood Prince or Deathly Hallows didn't happen there are no Horcruxes etc**

**Although I kept the bit in the Shrieking Shack where Nagini bit him.**

**Just to warn you there is an attempted suicide in this chapter! If any of you are offended I am sorry but this is what I can see this character doing in my story it is not a violent suicide though but you have been warned! And I promise this story will get happier just a few downer chapters in the beginning :P (Asphodel Snape)**

Severus returned to teaching potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but he was never the same, he began shut himself away from everyone wanting no ones company apart from the bottle of whiskey on the table by the fire in his rooms, he didn't want the idle chit chat that the other Professors indulged in, even though they often tried to persuade him he stuck to spending his evenings in the dungeon away from all the looks of pity he still received even after all these years.

Albus Dumbledore worried for his potions master as he slipped further into his depression, he had tried all he could to try and get Severus to talk to him but all his attempts were in vain as the young boy just glared at him and walked away. The Headmaster could tell the other Professors worried about the Potions Professor also but none of them were there that night, none of them had seen the man so broken as he clung to his mentor's shirt and wailed and Albus was thankful for this as nothing would ever make him forget the pain on Severus' face no matter how much he wished he could.

Snapping out of his thoughts Dumbledore gave a great sigh and prayed that something or someone could be sent to help the broken Potions Master.

As the years went by Severus grew more and more hateful towards everyone didn't matter whether it were student or colleague he despised them all especially 3 little Gryffindor dunderheads.

Potter was arrogant like his father and just screamed for attention because of his celebrity status as the chosen one, the boy irritated Severus to the 3rd degree and he loathed him nearly as much as his swine of a father.

Then there was Potter's Sidekick, Weasley, he was just as irritating as Potter constantly falling asleep in his lessons and using others to copy off and letting them do all the work, how he managed to pass his exams was truly a wonder for him as all the boys thoughts were filled with Quidditch, a useless game in his opinion.

The last of the group was the know-it-all Granger the little chit was constantly interrupting his lessons trying to get his attention waving her silly hand in the air like someone in desperate need of the bathroom. Then she even had the nerve to argue with him on his disciplinary methods she believed him to be unfair towards the Gryffindor house. Of course she severed a nice week of detention for that.

He despised all his students really but those three were always finding ways to get themselves killed and of course he had to be the one to save them on occasion.

In their 7 years at Hogwarts the 'Golden Trio' as they were now known had managed to get into more trouble then even Severus thought possible, he blamed Potter for leading them into the danger with out even thinking about it every time. Severus had hoped that they might be expelled and leave him in peace but of course the old fool Dumbledore would never let his precious Potter be punished. The only good thing that came out of Potter being here was the fact that the dunderhead had finally managed to kill the dark lord 2 years after he left Hogwarts.

Severus was now a free man the Dark Lord was dead he had played his part in the war even had the scars on his neck to prove it. He had been cleared of all the charges of a Death eater so he should be happy right? But he couldn't find it in him to feel the joy that everyone felt for he had no one to share it with this war had cost him everything worth living for, he had fulfilled his purpose in the war he was no longer needed he was just a shell who was stuck in the same routine day after day. But not for much longer.

It was in the Summer holidays after the trios third year that his life ended and his beautiful angel was taken from him in the cruellest of ways. After that he came back broken, he no longer cared about his work or what students did in their lessons he just felt numb.

Severus sat by the fire with a bottle of whiskey in his hand softly humming a once familiar tune. In the privacy of his office he did not bother to wipe the tears as they fell from his eyes for no one would see them. He stood from his chair and went to his store cupboard and shifted through the potions until he found the one he wanted and with a sigh he moved back to the fire place and sunk into his chair. He knew what he was doing and he knew the danger of mixing a strong sleeping draught with whiskey, he knew that if he drank this the chance of him ever waking up again were minimal, but that was what he hoped would happen he was tired of this world and he knew that his family were waiting for him on the other side. With this thought in mind he pulled the stopper out and brought it to his mouth. "I'm sorry Albus, I tried" and with that he lifted the vial and swallowed more than the recommended dosage. The Vial fell to the stone floor empty and Severus' breaths grew short his eyes grew heavy. "Daddy's coming Annie" were his last words as succumbed into darkness barely feeling the fact that someone was shaking him.

Hermione Granger was so excited! She was starting her first year as the Ancient Runes Professor at Hogwarts, this had always been her dream of hers she loved to learn but she also loved to share her knowledge with others and what better way then being a Professor. "Professor Granger" She whispered to herself still not quite believing it.

Walking through the halls of her new home she felt happier then she had in a long time. The war had taken a lot out of her and without Harry or Ron she would not have survived. That thought brought her to another problem.

Ron.

She sighed ever since 7th year he has thought himself in love with her and no matter how many times she has said no he wouldn't leave her alone. They had been on one date she thought she owed him that much and he took her to a Quidditch game! He knew how much she hated the sport yet he thought the place to try and win her over would be at a Quidditch pitch. Lets just say the date ended with her storming out before the match had even finished and Ron had stayed behind to watch the end before he went back to hers hoping for a 'goodnight kiss' which resulted in her slamming the door in his face and telling him she would never be with him, But he took that as her playing hard to get he was driving her crazy!

Of course Harry found this all hilarious which only irritated her more. He had Ginny and they were currently planning their wedding so he never had this problem he has known who he wanted to marry since 6th year when he fell in love with Ginny in the first place.

Shaking the thought from her mind she walked over to the stone gargoyle that led to the entrance to Dumbledore's office after saying the password and climbing the staircase to his office she stood outside his door raising her hand to knock when a voice spoke from inside. "Come in my dear" knowing there was no point in asking how he knew she was there she entered his office and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" she asked looking at her old professor and now employer.

"Yes my dear, and how many times must I ask you to call me Albus?" he chuckled looking at his newest professor. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful intelligent woman in front of him was the once shy bookworm he remembered from her first year at Hogwarts.

"At least once more Headmaster as always" was her reply.

Dumbledore moved to sit in his chair making a bridge with his fingers and resting his lips against them. He sighed knowing the task he was about to burden the young witch with was a difficult one but he had run out of other ideas and this was his last hope. He moved his hands and placed them on the arm rests of his chair.

"Well Miss Granger how about we just get straight down to the topic of why I asked you here today" With a nod from Hermione he continued.

" I have read some of your notes on using both Potions and Ancient Runes together to try and find a cure for lycanthropy and I think it is a very interesting theory, it has not been thought of before as they are two very different subjects altogether. Can I ask what made you think of this?"

"Well Headmaster it was actually a conversation with Professor Lupin a few months ago that made me think of it. He was telling me how the curse of the werewolf has been around for thousands of years and no one is quite sure when the first werewolf was created so I started reading all the books I could about Lycanthropy and there were stories going all the way back to ancient Egypt" she was stopped by Albus intake of breath

"My dear that is simply brilliant it is a well known fact that Egyptian wizards wrote with runes so any information they may have would not be in any library book but in a rune. Simply brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you Sir" she said with a blush.

"This may work Miss Granger and I am willing to help in any way possible. Mr Lupin is a dear friend to us all" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is why I called you here today I am enlisting Severus to help you with the Potion side of your project it will help having a Potions Master with his amount of knowledge at hand Miss Granger and it will give Severus something to focus his mind on besides his past…" Albus halted his words he hadn't meant to let that last little bit leave his mouth.

"His Past Sir?" Hermione inquired she knew he was a Death Eater and probably had horrors in his past that would drive most people crazy with grief but he seemed to handle his spy role well she couldn't understand what had changed.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger I should never have mentioned that please forget I said anything." The Headmaster looked nervous for a moment that she would keep asking questions but Hermione knew it was none of her business so kept tight lipped.

"Now Miss Granger I have mentioned to Severus about your project and he should be expecting you in his office when we have finished here."

"Not to be rude Headmaster but did Professor Snape actually agree to work on this project with me? Im sorry Sir but I just find it a little hard to believe he always told me I was a know it all and I know that I really got on his nerves so why would he agree to spend more time with me?" At this Dumbledore chuckle he could get nothing passed this bright young woman.

" I will admit that my dear Severus had some issues about the arrangement but in the end he saw reason and is willing to help" He rose from his chair and walked over to her. "Now my dear I believe Professor Snape is waiting for you in his office best not leave a grumpy man to wait."

Hermione left the Headmaster's office and slowly made her way down to the dungeons not really wanting to speak with a irritable Snape. She thought back to her Professor of 7 years he had always strict but it seemed that after 3rd year something had changed within him. He seemed lifeless when they all came back for 4th year his insults lacked any thought behind them and he rarely shouted at Neville as much it just seemed like he didn't care anymore. No one noticed it really except her which had made her think she was imagining it but as the years went on and Voldemort returned he seemed to not to care whether he lived or died if it wasn't for her quick thinking in the Shrieking Shack he would most probably be dead right now! But he seemed to resent the fact she saved his life he glared at her whenever they crossed paths which confused her even more as to why he agreed on this project he must know that they would be spending a lot of time together to research and plan how this is going to work.

Drifting out of her thoughts Hermione realised she had made it to the Potions classroom already not remembering the walk down at all. She made her way through the classroom to his office door and with a deep breath she knocked.

…. There was no reply so she knocked again "Professor Snape?"

Still no answer.

She tried the handle of the door to realise it was unlocked. 'that's weird' she thought as she knew the Professor heavily warded his doors. She grabbed her wand from out of her robe and knocked again walking in the room. "Professor Snape?" she walked further in the room and heard a quiet muttering and some bottles clinking in the supply closet, realising it must be Professor Snape she made her way into the room and saw the Professor take a seat in the soft chair where he sat at the fireplace it was then she noticed the strong stench of alcohol in the air and also the many fire whiskey bottles scattered everywhere. "Oh Professor" She Whispered "What have you done to yourself?"

She looked around his office and notice what a mess it was the room had been trashed 'Did he do this?' she wondered. She was about to make her presence known but when she turned to face him she saw him drinking a potion that definitely wasn't a sober up solution. "Professor!" she ran to him as fast as she could but by the time she reached him the vial had fallen to the floor empty. She dropped to her knees in front of him gabbing his face in her hands "Professor? What have you just taken? … Professor Snape please I need you to tell me!" she began to shake him trying to keep him conscious although it was a wasted effort. She heard as he whispered "Daddy's coming Annie" before he became slack in her arms and his eyes drifted shut.

"PROFESSOR!"

**A.N: Well that's chapter 2 nothing much has happened in this chapter I know but this is just the moment you see how broken he really is the story will start off slow but bare with me it should start picking up shortly.**

**So what did you guys think please all feed back is welcome and appreciated ****J**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~AsphodelSnape~**


	3. Chapter 3 Death's Cold Breath

**A.N Hey Guys here is chapter 3! Hope you like it as it really annoyed me to write as I didn't know what was happening **

Chapter 3 The Cold Breath of Death

Madam Pomfrey was sitting quietly in her office enjoying a nice cup of tea when she heard a terrified shout from the fire place "Madam Pomfrey Please I need your help!" she ran into the infirmary to find Miss Granger face looking panicked in her fireplace. "Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?"

"Im sorry to disturb you put please you have to help me its Professor Snape he's taken a potion and now I cant wake him!" she grabbed the matrons arm and pulled her through the Floo shouting "Snape's Office."

Falling through the fireplace she quickly got to her feet and made her way to the unconscious form of Severus Snape.

"Please you have to help him please!"

The older woman ran over to the chair taking in her colleague and friend

"Miss Granger go fetch the Headmaster and hurry child" She ordered Hermione. Making sure Hermione had left the room Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the Potions Master finding out the diagnosis "Oh Severus what have you done to yourself?" she looked around the room at all the Fire Whiskey bottles not needing her wand to find out what was wrong. She moved closer to him to check his pulse when her foot kicked against some glass with a 'clink' looking down and finding the Vial she bent down to pick it up bringing it to her knows and smelling the traces of a very potent sleeping draught.

Knowing now what happened to her patient Madam Pomfrey quickly got to work working her wand furiously until she was exhausted. She finally managed to get him stable when Hermione returned with the Headmaster. "Ah Albus please help me get him onto the stretcher he is stable but there is no telling when he will wake"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief "So he will be ok?" She looked from Madam Pomfrey to Dumbledore back to Pomfrey.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Dumbledore replied "Madam Pomfrey has done all she can the rest is up to him, he is a fighter though and with the awful things that's happened to him is enough to make even the strongest men fall" Hermione looked up at him with confusion

"Awful things Sir? You mean with being a Death Eater and at the same time playing a double agent?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but its not my story to tell the only person who can tell you is Professor Snape" seeing the pain appear in the Headmaster's eyes made Hermione think that maybe she didn't want to know.

"Yes it was tragic poor boy but im sorry Headmaster we need to move him to the Hospital wing" Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Of Course Poppy my apologies after you" and with that they lifted Severus on the stretcher and made their way to the infirmary.

When The Potion Master was settled in a private room in the ward Madam Pomfrey pulled the Headmaster into her office and left Severus in the care of Hermione.

"Albus that wasn't an accident with Severus and you know it" Madam Pomfrey was worried for her friend.

"I know dear Poppy it was only a matter of time and not a surprise really considering the date" they both looked over to the calendar on Madam Pomfrey's desk.

"August 11th what's so important about this date?" She asked confused.

Dumbledore sighed sadly as he slunk down onto one of the chair in the office. "It's the ten year anniversary of the fire tonight" both went quiet at this thought. The years had passed so quickly and to the people that knew her, little Annie will always be missed she really was something special so beautiful and smart but most of all the bond she had with Severus was special. She was the first person to love Severus unconditionally. "She would be fourteen now and in her fourth year at Hogwarts"

"Oh Albus has it really been ten years? The poor man… someone should have been with him today then!" she said frustrated. They all knew how depressed the Potions Master was and also knew he was drinking they should have kept a closer eye on him.

"I was sending Miss Granger down to see him about a new project I thought maybe it would take his mind off this evening, give him something to occupy him and also she could have made sure he didn't drink as much" Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. "If only I had asked her sooner we might have avoided this, I thought if I went down he would have become suspicious and closed the door in my face then blocked the Floo what would we have done then?"

Madam Pomfrey sat in her desk chair placing her hand on the Headmaster's knee "Albus you mustn't blame yourself he could have done it at any point just be thankful that Miss Granger was there and found him when she did"

Pulling himself together Dumbledore took a deep breath "Yes your right Poppy we need to keep a close eye on him when he awakens no more alcohol is to be permitted into his quarters and if any is seen on his person is to be taken off him immediately"

"That's if he awakens Albus" Poppy said gravely "his condition maybe minor but with what he has been through he might not have the strength to pull through he may not want to. We must think of this Albus" The Matron looked at the Headmaster hating to be the one to point out what they all knew to be a possibility.

"He will pull through" Dumbledore said quietly

With that he stood and made his way back to the infirmary making sure to hide the pain he knew could be seen in his normally twinkling eyes.

"Miss Granger I believe that it is thanks to you that we did not find Professor in a much worse state .. He owes you his life once again" he looked down at the pale face of Severus "I just hope he awakens soon" Turning back to Hermione he said "Well I must return to the office lots of parents questions to be answered Good evening Miss Granger, Poppy" and with a nod he left the Hospital wing.

"Well Miss Granger he is settled for the night he wont be needing any potions until the morning so I will be going into my office now Good night Miss Granger"

"Good Night Madam Pomfrey" Hermione relied and then it was just her in the room with an unconscious Potions Professor.

"_Daddy"_

"Daddy wake up! Come play with me" Severus opened his eyes and sat up with a start. As his eyes looked around he noticed that he was in an open plain with nothing else in sight, fog covered the ground and everything was grey.

_**Where was he? **_He didn't know all he knew was that he wasn't in his rooms any longer,

_**Was this Hell? **_

To spend eternity in solitude was that to be his punishment in the afterlife? It was really no different then his life now why would this be hell? Where was his family?

"Hello?" he called "is anyone there? Cyrus?" Nothing

"Annie?" he called a bit quieter. He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he walked around calling there names but he was certain of one thing.

His family wasn't there.

Severus felt his heart sink even in death he would not be reunited with his family maybe this was hell. His body fell to the floor not having the strength to stay up any longer .

Severus couldn't move or he didn't want to he wasn't sure which one it was but all he knew was as he was lying there staring into nothingness was that he wouldn't get to hold his daughter in his arms this day. _**He would never see her again**_.

And with that thought everything holding him together broke.

**A.N : Sorry guys short chapter I'm afraid but I'm already on the next chapter so you wont have to wait to long… I have actually already written the last chapter even though I'm not sure of everything that is happening in this story.**

**Any way please review I would love to know what you guys think and any input you would want to see in the story ****J **

**x~Asphodel Snape~x **


End file.
